


Gold and Blue

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Magical Accidents, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, POV Outsider, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Time Travel, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Post QOAAD Alec gets sent back to 2006 by Max's accidental magic, what will Jace and Izzy think of this incredibly different version of their brother?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 24
Kudos: 307





	Gold and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD AN IDEA EVERYONE! And I wrote it, are you proud of me? XD. I realised something about the books and I've mentioned it in this fic so I'll explain it here first: Magnus and Alec get married in 2012 at the end of QQAD, and before that it was all 'if they're going to get married, it has to be a mundane or downworlder ceremony', but the thing is, same-sex marriage was only legalised in America in 2015, so they would have needed to travel to another country to do so. Just something I realised :) I hope you enjoy this fic!

"I'm starving," Jace complained

"So you've said," Izzy sighed and Jace fought to keep the grin off his face at annoying his sister. He and Izzy had gone down to Taki's to pick up some food while Alec stayed at the Institute to take care of Max. Their parents were in Idris for an important meeting and they couldn't manage to find a babysitter in the city of glass, meaning that their young brother was left in the care of his fifteen and seventeen year old siblings. And they were doing a good job, no one had died and the Institute was still standing, so it really was a win all round.

Just as Jace was about to retaliate, they heard a thump and a string of curses from the alley they were walking past. And a very familiar voice.

He and Izzy shared a quick look, unspoken agreement passing between them to investigate together. They stepped into the alley and were met with the sight of their older brother standing by one wall, frustratedly hitting a phone (at least that was what Jace assumed it was, it looked a lot more high tech than what he was used to) and muttering "Stupid thing, why isn't it working?"

The phone wasn't the weirdest thing though, there was something off about Alec, he was taller for starters, and his shoulders were broader. He had a different air to him, gone was his usual grumpiness, replaced with a more content feeling (although, if the phone kept refusing to cooperate, Jace had the feeling that might change very soon). The thing that unsettled Jace the most though, was the weird feeling coming from the parabatai bond, as if he was being pulled in two directions. One direction was more what he was used to, Alec's usual annoyance at both the world and himself, tinged with the happiness of spending time with Max, the other direction was happier overall, with a lot less of Alec's ingrained self-hatred (yes, Jace knew about that, he figured Alec would talk about it when he was ready).

Somehow, Jace knew through the bond that this was Alec, just not his Alec.

"Alec?" Izzy asked warily.

Alec looked up, taking them both in with a confused look on his face, "Jace, Izzy, what are you guys doing here?" He paused for a moment, tilting his head "Why do you both look so young?"

"The better question is what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the Institute watching Max!" Izzy replied, "Besides, we don't look young! You just look old,"

Alec laughed, "Jeez Iz, I'm only twenty-three. What do you mean I'm supposed to be at the Institute?"

"What?" the word slipped out of Jace's mouth before he really had a change to consider what Alec had said. A moment of tense silence passed between the three of them before a look of realisation dawned on Alec's face.

"Oh... at the risk of sounding like a crazy person, what year is it?" Alec asked

"2006," Jace told him, unease spreading though him. Was it possible that this was a version of Alec from the future?

"Damnit," Alec shook his head, "Accidental magic again..."

"You really need to start explaining," Izzy said, still sizing up the man that was seemingly their brother from the future.

"Okay, fine," Alec replied, slipping the phone back into his pocket, "It looks like I accidentally got sent back in time by some accidental warlock magic. If my understanding is correct, because the magic was relatively weak, I'll disappear back into my time within a few minutes,"

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Izzy asked, the look on her face showing that she still didn't believe him

"The parabatai bond," Jace explained, "It feels weird, like I can sense two Alec's. His explanation adds up,"

"You said accidental magic sent you here, did you annoy a warlock?" Izzy questioned, seemingly satisfied with the explanation, after all, they were shadowhunters, time magic was extremely rare but not entirely unheard of.

Alec smiled fondly, "No, when warlocks are little they sometimes do magic accidentally. This isn't the first time something like this has happened with Max,"

"Max?"

"My son Max, he's a warlock. Sometimes he does magic without meaning to, sometimes he tries to and ends up making an absolute mess," Alec clarified

"You have a son that's a warlock?" Jace furrowed his brow in confusion, honestly, he wasn't sure which fact confused him the most, that Alec had a kid or that said kid was a warlock.

"Yeah, he's adopted. So's his brother, but Rafe's a shadowhunter," Alec told them, a genuine look of happiness on his face as he mentioned his kids.

"Why are you telling us this? Won't it mess with the timeline?" Izzy asked

Alec shook his head, "The way this kind of magic works, you'll only be able to remember this for a few hours after I disappear,"

"Right..." Jace decided to just take the explanation, this situation was already weird enough as it was, why not just throw memory loss in there too?

"Yeah, this magic should wear off soon and then I'll be gone," Alec waved his hand as if to illustrate his point of disappearing, and Jace caught a flash of gold on his left hand.

Apparently, Izzy saw it too and said, "Are you wearing jewellery? Like, other than the family ring?"

Alec paused for a moment, confused, "The only jewellery I ever wear is my family ring and my- oh, right, um. Yeah?" his response sounded more like a question as he shoved his left hand into the pocket of his hoodie.

"Nope, now you need to show me. None of you evasiveness, you're a literal time traveller, besides, we're not gonna remember it anyway. Even though I want to savour the fact that you're finally wearing something that's not grey or black," Izzy demanded and Jace rolled his eyes, of course Izzy would be more concerned with the fact that Alec was wearing jewellery than with the fact that he was apparently from the future and had two kids.

Alec sighed and begrudgingly took his hand out of his pocket, holding it out so Izzy and Jace could see the flame patterned gold band that sat on his left ring finger, mirroring the silver family ring he always wore on his right. Jace could see the inky blackness of the wedded union rune standing out against his pale palm.

Instantly, Jace could feel the colour drain out of his face. He had hoped that it would never come to this, that Alec would never cave to the arranged marriage that his parents expected of him. But there was also something about the look of utter love and happiness on Alec's face as he looked at the ring before turning his gaze to Izzy and Jace that gave Jace some hope, perhaps Alec had found someone to love him, and to love in return, after all. 

"Is that..." Izzy ventured

"A wedding ring? Yeah," Alec nodded, "I got married a few months ago. It would have been sooner if it was possible but," Alec shrugged, leaving Jace to prompt him to continue.

"But?"

"There were laws that needed to be changed. Shadowhunters could get married, even if they were a same-sex couple, but if you wanted to marry a downworlder then it had to be in a mundane ceremony. Which still are illegal for same-sex couples in America," Alec explained, "Besides, we wanted to get married in gold and blue. And we did,"

"You mean... you got married to a male downworlder. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, but how did the Clave take that?" Izzy ventured

Alec smirked, "They couldn't do anything about it, I'm the Consul,"

Jace blinked, trying to process the information. Alec, shy, closeted, grumpy Alec, had become the Consul and openly married a male downworlder in gold? Jace always knew his parabatai had courage, but this was something else entirely.

"I'm sure I would have told you this in your time, but I'm proud of you, brother," Jace said

"Thanks Jace, even though I know you'll forget this, I'm so proud of both of you as well. For who you are now, and for who you'll be in the future," Alec replied and before he could say anything else, a flash of blue enveloped his body, and he disappeared back to his own time.

After a few minutes of silence, Izzy said, "I should have asked him what his husband's name was, actually, I should have asked him about if I was dating anyone in the future. No, that's a stupid question, I'm a catch, of course I'd be dating someone,"

Jace laughed, "I agree, not about the catch part but, it would be nice to know our future brother-in-law's name, even if we are going to forget it soon,"

Izzy though for a moment, "Well, blue is the traditional wedding colour for warlocks. It could be Magnus Bane, rumours are he's a 'freewheeling bisexual',"

"Can you imagine Alec dating someone who wears that much colour?" Jace asked sceptically

"Opposites attract," Izzy replied and Jace's response was cut off by his phone ringing. 

He took it out of his pocket to see Alec's name flashing on the screen, "Wow, we really can't get away from him today," he laughed before answering, "Hey Alec,"

"What's taking you so long? Max is hungry, and if you don't hurry up I'm probably going to be hangry,"

"Calm down, we're almost at Taki's. We stopped on the way to chat with someone,"

"Fine, just hurry up. Otherwise Max might start trying to eat Izzy's left overs from when she made that soup,"

Jace shuddered, "Got it, we'll be fast," he said before hanging up and turning to Izzy, "I'll race you the rest of the way, see if you regret wearing those heels,"

Izzy smirked at him, "Bring it on,"

Even later, after Izzy had won the race to Taki's despite her seven inch heels, and everyone had eaten. Even after their memories of meeting the future version of his parabatai had disappeared, Jace still had a newfound hope that one day, the pain that he felt from Alec would be lessened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, I've had no ideas for this fandom so I'm really sorry! As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
